Will You Fall For Me
by montypython203
Summary: Can a song on karaoke night bring the Doctor and Rose together? Songfic.


_Title: Will You Fall For Me_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Can a song on karaoke night bring the Doctor and Rose together?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the song Will You Fall for Me._

_Author's Note: Ah, songfics. Where would I be without them? I felt like some Dr/Rose fluff, so here it is :)  
_

**Will You Fall For Me**

After a trip home, Rose and the Doctor went out to a bar.

"I had a really great time today Doctor," said Rose.

"Same here," said the Doctor. "Any trip to your mother's that doesn't involve a slap in the face is worth special mention." Rose nudged him jokingly. Near them, a man with a microphone started talking.

"Hello everyone!" he exclaimed. "My name's Tom, and I'd like to thank you all for coming to karaoke night!" A round of applause rose up.

"Did you know it was karaoke night?" asked the Doctor.

"I had no idea," said Rose.

"Who wants to have a crack?" asked Tom. A bunch of hands went up, but Tom wasn't looking at them. He was looking in the direction of the Doctor and Rose.

"You there," he said, pointing to Rose. "How about belting out a tune for your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's not my boyfr-" began Rose, but the people around her were already beckoning her onto the stage. Rose got up and took a microphone.

"What's your name?" asked Tom.

"Rose," said Rose nervously.

"Well Rose, tonight's first song is Delta Goodrem's _Will You Fall For Me_," said Tom. "Good luck." The lights dimmed, and a spotlight shone down on Rose. She gulped and began to sing.

"_My head's full of thought  
Thoughts of you  
And I'm distracted so easy  
Thinking what to do_

The Doctor couldn't help noticing that Rose was looking right at him.There was a look in her eyes that suggested she meant what she was singing._  
_

_So unsure, so unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen _

Immediately the Doctor started thinking of their relationship. It was very complex, and he had to admit that they'd become very close. Was it becoming something more?_  
_

_Will you fall for me  
I need to know, the way I'd like you to _

Right from the beginning, Rose had been flirting with him and pushing him. Did she want him to fall for her? But then again, what about Mickey? And Adam? And Jack? Didn't she feel anything for them? Or were they just pawns in her quest?_  
_

_Baby, will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you  
_

The Doctor felt his hearts do backflips as soon as he heard those words. She'd fallen for him. No, it was just a song. She didn't even know it was karaoke night. But … the way she looked at him … the yearning in her voice, it all sounded real.

_I'm not acting like myself  
And I'm playing the role of someone else  
And my heart's beating so fast  
I can't stop it _

Just the thought of the Doctor made Rose blush. There was something abut him, his charisma, his smile, his enthusiasm, that made her want him. _  
_

_And I'm so unsure  
So unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen  
_

Was she fooling herself? Were these thoughts just stupid fantasies?

_Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to _

It would be her dream come true to have the Doctor fall for her. She wanted it so bad it hurt.

_Will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you _

She was in love with him. That was the truth. She didn't know when or how it started, but she wanted nothing more than to feel his skin against hers, his hearts beating against her chest. She looked the Doctor in the eye the whole time while she was singing, hoping to get the message across.

_The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you  
_

The Doctor, practically hypnotised, got out of his seat and began walking up to the stage, drawn to Rose by the song._  
_

_Fallen for, fallen for you  
_

As he walked up the stairs, no one made any attempt to stop him. Rose continued singing, but her voice was much lower now, almost down to a whisper.

_For you …  
_

_So unsure, so unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think,  
That something could happen  
_

Rose looked at the Doctor as she sang this, asking him this directly. Without taking his eyes off her, the Doctor very slowly shook his head in response to the question.

_Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you _

"I already have," said the Doctor. Rose's eyes became wet with tears of happiness.

"I love you Rose," said the Doctor.

"Oh Doctor, I love you too!" exclaimed Rose, who then grinned and threw the microphone into the crowd, before throwing her hands round the Doctor and kissing him. The crowd began applauding, and a bunch of single women began making their way through the crowd, thinking there must be something about karaoke that made men fall hopelessly in love with them. The Doctor and Rose walked back to their spot, both grinning ear to ear.

"Shall we leave?" asked Rose.

"Sure," said the Doctor. "I've just gotta go to the loo." As soon as the Doctor left, Tom walked up to Rose.

"I take it the plan worked?" he said.

"You bet," said Rose. "Thanks Tom, you don't know what this means to me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Tom smiling.

**The End**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_sighs I love Dr/Rose so much. But if there's one thing I love more than that, it's reviews (hint hint)._


End file.
